thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Minako Arisato
Current Background Like Minato, Minako had both of her parents die in front of her eyes due to her friend Aigis and the essense of Death fighting each other. However, Aigis knew that fighting Nyx and destroying him would be impossible. So she managed to seal "Death" inside of Minako, which immediatly gave her the ability to use the "Wild card" Ability she has today to summon multiple Persona's. It took ten years for her to learn this though. When he was chosen to be a transfer student at Tatsumi Port Island. Se was immediatly found to have potential to summon a Persona. So Mitsuru. A girl one year older than her with the ability to summon a Persona allowed her to stay in the S.E.E.S dorm to monitor her. After seeing a girl named Yukari Takeba holding a gun to her own head she started to worry a bit. However she told her to not worry and just act like it didn't happen. It took about three nights. Before during the Dark hour she got a rude awakening by Yukari who told Minako that the dorm could be under attack. Quickly rushing she gave her a Naginta to defend herself if things went wrong. However their escape didn't go quite as planned. When they got cut off in one room. They rushed to the rooftop to hide out there. Where the Magician Arcana attacked them. Yukari was panicking in summoning her Persona and got hit by an attack by the Shadow. Minako now thinking quickly ran toward the gun and pointed it to her head, summoning her Persona Orpheus to protect Yukari. After weakening the Shadow. Thanatos violently burst through Orpheus' head, destroying the shadow they were fighting. It has been almost a year now, and Minako and her group of S.E.E.S have defeated almost all of the major Arcana. However, in doing this they have summoned something far worse to their own world. Arc 2 After S.E.E.S left the dorm to go out and deal with the Dark Signers, a door appeared on the third floor of the dorm which was actually Minako's room. After a violent shake caused by a monster outside, Minako woke up and ran outside to see the members of S.E.E.S and a few others. To her surprise, Minato was there and Minako found that for some reason they were both alike. It was then determined that they both were each other from a seperate reality. Minako wasn't too happy about that and broke down crying though the group cheered her up. When the group went out to fight the Dark Signers, Minako nearly drowned when Ridley(by accident) dragged her into the water. Thankfully, Junpei saved her life. When the group entered Castle Oblivion though, Minako watched as Junpei was killed and she flew into a rage. In her rage she attacked Carly and helped Jack Atlas] defeat her. Things get better With the battle over, Minako went with Minato and the others to Aki's house as thanks for the help they gave. There, Minako became depressed and went outside for a walk. Genis Sage was also on a walk and joined her but Minako soon began crying over guilt. Genis handed her Oshawott and ran off to get drinks though he never came back. Minako then ran into Donatello, a TMNT, and though worried, allowed him to follow. A Lucario also appeared though vanished shortly. The two headed back to Aki's house where Gol and Maia's henchmen were attacking. Minako joined in the attack and helped defeat them though following it, Yukari, Ryoji, and Simon were gone. Minako and them were given permission to stay at Ruka and Rua's house, which they did. There, Minako once again went into a guilt trip though she snapped herself out of it. As she walked outside, she spotted Shinji and quickly hugged him in happyness. Kidnapped Minako awoke three hours later to discover she was at the Avengers' Mansion with Shinji, and Kratos Aurion. As she awoke, she was greeted by Chidori Yoshino who questioned how she was a member of S.E.E.S and demanded to know where Junpei was. Minako stated he was dead, which Chidori didn't accept. After she left, Minako was greeted by Black Hayate, who landed on her. Petting the dog, she spotted Divine from behind her cage and tried to question him though he walked away. Personality Minako is a fairly calm but social person. Compared to Minato, Minako would often act more like Junpei compared to Minato and often runs head first though she does think more then blindly charge. She also is much closer to her friedns and any bond she has she takes very seriously. Minako though often get be much harder to calm down should she become angry or upset and like Yukari, can be very emotional. Abilities/Items. Naginta: This is Minako's main choice in weaponry to use. This is used as her normal combat weapon when she doesn't summon her Persona. Evoker: This Gun-shaped object is used to summon Minako's Persona's. Wild Card: Minako is able to contain multiple Persona's in her mind. Allowing her to swap them at will. Orpheus: This is Minako's Inital Persona. It's her weakest out of all of her Persona's. However it has fire, Physical and one buffing skill. Jack Frost: This Persona is of the Magician Arcana. It normally revolves around using Ice-based spells. It has a weakness to Fire while it has a resistance to Ice attacks. Thanatos: This is Minako's Darkness Persona. It has strong Physical skills and strong Darkness spells. This Persona has a resistance to Darkness while it has a weakness to light. Seth: Minako gained this Persona from her social link with Shinjiro Aragaki. This Persona is a Persona of the Moon Arcana. It has a resistance to Darkness and reflects Fire. However it once again is weak to Light. Category:Character Category:Naruto195 Category:Female Category:Game Category:Persona